


Park Manor

by Elevin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, First Meetings, Orphans, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevin/pseuds/Elevin
Summary: Park Jihyo, who inherited her family fortune from her parents, moved into the countryside with her fiance, Momo. Both of them agreed and decide to adopt a 10 year old child from the local orphanage, Jeongyeon, to complete their family. But Jeongyeon isn't the only child around the area.





	Park Manor

Momo was just an ordinary city girl, working in the retail department of a mall - earning her wages as a sales assistant while paying off her debt of student loans, rent, bills and food. It was a delicate balance between her work and school. 

Enter Jihyo. An expensive aura exhumes from her posture and gaze as she looks around the mall, looking for something. Or someone.

She spots Momo at the corner of her eye. Her savior, her mentor, her advisor, her one and only girlfriend. Her face brightened up immediately at the sight of the older girl. She wanted to see her, be with her, hold her hand and tell her the big news. The biggest news that will change their lives and their future together.

Jihyo’s parents had left her a fortune. A fortune that would last generations.

“Momo!” Jihyo waved enthusiastically from across the room. Her bright smile shined through the busy floor of the mall.

“I've got good news!”

“Hey sweetie! What's the good news?”

“Remember my dad's funeral last week?”

“I don't think that was good news, babe.”

“No! No. I don't mean that. But I do miss him a lot though.” Jihyo adds. “Anyway, I met with his lawyer this morning and he told me what my dad left me.”

“Oh cool, what was it?” Momo asked. At that moment, a customer called for her attention.

Jihyo hesitated.

“I'll tell you later over lunch. Right now you have a customer.”

During lunchtime, they met up again at a small restaurant and sat at the booth next to the front window. The waiter prompts for their orders and they finally settled.

“So, don't tease me anymore. What's the good news? What did he leave you?” Momo bombarded Jihyo with her curiosity.

Jihyo whipped out her pen and paper and wrote in the answer to show it to her.

“WHAT?” Momo yelled through their booth, echoing through the restaurant. Several eyes snapped to them. Jihyo crumpled the paper and stashed it in her bag.

“Shhhh!” she shushed the loud woman.

“I'm sorry, I mean… wow.” She tried to recover herself. Momo was left speechless. What she saw was beyond her imagination. A moment of silence passed and their waiter arrived with their food.

“What are you gonna do with the money?” Momo asked.

“Well, I was thinking…” Jihyo hesitated. “Maybe you should use it.”

“WHAT?” Momo yelled again.

“SHHH!” Jihyo shushed even louder this time.

“What do you mean I should use it? Are you crazy? That's your money! I can't use your money!” Momo berated her.

Jihyo sighs.

“I just wanna repay you for being with me all this time and this is the only way I can think of. You need it don't you? With your rent and your debt?” Jihyo spat out the truth.

Momo sank slowly in her seat. Both of them stared at the food on the table in front of them. This is the first time Jihyo saw Momo sat silently in front of her plate.

The rich girl suddenly suggests an idea.

“Listen, I just want to help you and your situation. If you feel you want to earn it, that's fine. But I do know of one way that can help the both of us, since you won't accept the money.”

“You do?” Momo questioned. “What is it?”

Jihyo digs into her purse and pulls out a small box. It has a pink bow on it. Two of Momo's favorite things. Pink and bows. It must be pretty special to combine two of her favorite things together.

Inside it is a velvet box that carries a band. And not just any band. A band encrusted with glistening compressed carbon. It's an engagement ring.

Momo gasped loudly with her mouth agape.  
-


End file.
